


Trying

by Oatsotas



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Movie Night, No bully miu 2018, No bully miu ever, Not a chat fic, She is pure and good and tries her best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oatsotas/pseuds/Oatsotas
Summary: Miu's trying her best; she wants to improve. Of course, no one else sees that. They all just see her as the crude girl she's always been.That is, all of them except Kaede.





	Trying

**Author's Note:**

> KaeMiu fluff?
> 
> KaeMiu fluff.

**_Kokichi Ouma, Miu Iruma,_ ** _and 5 others are online_

 

 **Miu Iruma:** i hav an idea

 **Kokichi Ouma:** holy shit

 **Kokichi Ouma:** thats  alie

 **Rantaro Amami:** Waow, im impresed

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** No need to b mean guys!

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** Whats your idea miu!

 **Himiko Yumeno:** gay

 **Kaito Momota:** gey

 **Rantaro Amami:** giy

 **Kokichi Ouma:** goy

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** guy

 **Himiko Yumeno:** only girls actully. thats what makes it gay

 **Miu Iruma:** I HAVENT EVEN SAID MY IDEA AND UR ALL BEIN MEAN

 **Kokichi Ouma:** let me stp u right her

 **Kokichi Ouma:** whatevr sex-crazed idea ylu have.

 **Kokichi Ouma:** we dont want it

 **Kaito Momota:** Cant fucking belive Im doing this but

 **Katio Momota:** ^^

 **Rantaro Amami:** ^

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** ^

 **Kokichi Ouma:** my beloved momota chan is agreeing wiht me

 **Kokichi Ouma:** he must luvvvvvv vme

 **Himiko Yumeno:** ^

 **Himiko Yumeno:** waitno

 **Kokichi Ouma:** GAY LOLI MAGE HAS SPOKE

 **Rantaro Amami:** Stay spoke

 **Kaito Momota:** good fkin mob yumeno

 **Himiko Yumeno:** go nyeh urself

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** Please let Miu speak!

 **Miu Iruma:** Thank Kaede

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** First names~ my heart my ships~

 **Rantaro Amami:** *inahles8

 **Rantaro Amami:** Gaii

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** >:(((((

 **Kaito Momota:** sorry mom 2

 **Kokichi Ouma:** Im not

 **Kokichi Ouma:** the slut prolly wants us to try her nasty einventsons

 **Miu Iruma:** ITS JUTS A MOVIE NIGHT U CHUCKLEFUCKS

 **Kokichi Ouma:** even worse (O____O)

 **Kokichi Ouma:** wat horrid porn wuld wwe be foreced to sit throu?????

 **Rantaro Amami:** no pr0n plz

 **Himiko Yumeno:** Pr0n?! on MY christian server?

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** id rather not watch porn, iruma

 **Kokichi Ouma:** wat if it was som of ur anime porn?

 **Kaito Momota:** what the actual fuck?

 **Himiko Yumeno:** shirogane…

 **Himiko Yumeno:** that gets a anyeh from me…

 **Rantaro Amami:** dats 3 nos, sorry shir, auditon again next yer

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** I,,,

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** its called hentai

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** and its art

 **Kaito Momota:** were not watchin shirogane or irumas porn, fucks sake

 

 **_Miu Iruma_ ** _is offline_

 

 **Kokichi Ouma:** Speaking of

 **Kokichi Ouma:** whered that slut go?

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** … I'm gonna check on her.

 

 **_Kaede Akamatsu_ ** _is offline_

 

 **Himiko Yumeno:** gay

 

Kaede rushes from her lab to the dormitories, leaving a wake of loose sheet music behind. She can clean it up later. For now, she's more focused on finding Miu. It's not like her to just leave chats like that. Usually she just swears and calls Kokichi a "tiny-dicked twink" and that's that. Or she gets off on the abuse, depends on her mood.

Arriving at Miu's door, Kaede knocks once, twice.

"Go the fuck away!" Miu's shouts, voice muffled.

"Miu… it's me," Kaede says, trying to keep her own voice even.

A few seconds pass and the door clicks open. Miu looks like she just got out of the shower. Wet hair, thin white shirt, baggy sweatpants. Miu grins that smarmy grin she's known for, but Kaede can tell it's forced. There's none of her usual cocky energy to it. "Missed your chance to get me fucking wet, Kaedidiot. Had to take a shower first."

Kaede returns Miu's smile and steps inside. The room reeks of shampoo and the air is heavy with steam. For someone who takes such quick showers, Miu somehow manages to make her room like a sauna. Kaede tugs on her vest.

"I can get that off for ya," Miu says, wrapping her arms around Kaede's waist. Normally, Kaede would quip back or let Miu keep going, but there's an awful force to Miu's words, as if she's pushing them from her throat.

"Miu, is everything alright?" Kaede says. She shifts in Miu's arms so that the two are facing each other. Even without her boots, Miu is still a bit taller. Kaede traces a finger down Miu's arm.

Face twisting, Miu bunches Kaede's vest in her hands. "Of fucking course!" she says. "Why the hell wouldn't I be?"

"It's not like you to leave the chat like that…" Kaede tries to brush a loose lock of hair from Miu's face but the inventor slaps her hand away, pushing herself from Kaede's embrace.

"P-please," Miu spits, "Like any of those fucking virgins could say anything that would hurt me." She falls onto her bed, bouncing a couple times before grabbing a pillow and throwing it across the room. "Fuckers…"

Kaede sighs. It's always frustrating when Miu gets like this, trying to pretend that nothing bothers her. Crossing her arms, Kaede stands in front of Miu. "If something's bothering you, tell me." It comes out quick, severe, an order.

As expected, Miu falters. She sits up. Her sneer twists into a morbid frown and her eyes grow wide. "S-s-sorry, I-I just…" She trails off and looks out the window.

Oh no, she's not getting away that easily. Kaede snatches Miu's chin and jerks her head so they're facing each other eye to eye. Kaede almost cracks. Miu's blue eyes, fragile as ice and infinite as the sky. Expressive and deep, two portraits that Kaede wishes she could dive into so she could experience all of Miu firsthand.

She bites her lip. Now's not the time to get sentimental. "Keep going," she commands.

A visible shudder runs up Miu's spine. "Oh-oh… keep t-talking to me like that…"

If anything, Miu's rather predictable. Kaede figured she would make it dirty. But she's prepared. Kaede's expression softens, she moves her hand from Miu's chin to her cheek, stroking her thumb over Miu's lips. She leans in and kisses her thumb, leaving her lips just out of Miu's reach. "Please, talk to me, babe," Kaede says. Her voice is breathy and tender.

Miu crumbles. "I-I…" She binds Kaede with her arms, pulling her until both girls are laying on the bed, their legs dangling off the end. Miu buries her face into Kaede's vest, tears streaming from her eyes, smooth. "I'm trying, Kaede, I'm really fucking trying…"

This crying. Kaede's seen it before. It's rare. It's not the excessive crying most of her classmates have seen, not the exaggerated emotion. No, this crying is raw, almost beautiful in that wicked way that suffering so often is. Kaede drapes her arms around Miu and pulls her close, running her fingers in long, slow circles across Miu's back. "Yeah?" she says, letting Miu continue.

"I just wanted… I just fucking wanted to watch a movie!" Miu grits her teeth for a moment. "And every goddamn one of those… those… fucking virgins - shit!" She lifts her head suddenly, nearly knocking into Kaede's chin. "I'm trying, Kaede, I am!"

Kaede knows what she's talking about. Ever since they became friends, she'd been trying to help Miu with her -erm- tendency to say whatever was on her mind without a thought. Usually it was something rude, vulgar, cruel, or some combination of the three. It had taken some time, but she was showing real progress. Of course, their classmates had long dismissed her.

But, Kaede resolves, she never would. She never will.

Pressing her forehead against her girlfriend's, Kaede smiles gently. "I know you are," she says, "And I'm so proud of you." Knowing that's unsatisfactory, she continues before Miu can respond. "You're showing your kindness. You offered to help Gokuhara with recapturing his bugs, didn't you? You didn't even call him 'Big Dick' once. You haven't said anything mean about anyone's appearance in quite a while. And hell, Saihara even sat with us at lunch the other day without prompting." She squeezes Miu close. "You're doing so well."

Miu whimpers and digs her face into her sheets, wiping the tears from her face. "B-but everyone else…"

"Screw everyone else!" Kaede says, her smile brightening. Miu's lips twitch into a smile as well. "They're just jealous."

"Huh?"

Kaede dips her chin low so her mouth is right next to Miu's ear. "Because," she whispers, "They aren't gorgeous geniuses who are gonna change the world."

"That's… that's fucking right!" Miu says, but her enthusiasm vanishes with the swear. "Shit… I… "

Oh no, Kaede isn't going to let her slip so easily. Besides, as much as she might be reluctant to admit it, she appreciates Miu's openness and foul mouth. It's too Miu for Kaede to live without. "Shit, it's alright."

Miu looks at Kaede for a moment before bursting out into a high cackle. "You sound so fucking ridiculous, Kaedidiot!"

"Oh shut up, just 'cause I'm not as used to it as you!"

The two descend into an easy giggling fit, trading loving jabs at each other in between laughs.

When they finally calm down, Kaede sits up, eliciting a whine from Miu. "You still wanna watch that movie?"

"Y-yeah…" Miu says, twiddling a lock of hair around her finger.

Confused, Kaede asks, "You sure?"

"O-of course, it's just… eh. It's one of my absolute favorites and… just don't laugh, okay?"

"I won't, pinky promise."

Miu turns her head down, a nice flush forming on her face. " _Flubber_ …" she mumbles.

Swallowing her chuckle as best she can, Kaede smiles earnestly. In some weird way it makes sense that it would be something as silly as that. Besides the main character is an inventor in that movie, right? "You mind setting it up?" Kaede says. She gestures to the contraption that Miu has transformed her TV into. "I think I might burn down the school if I try."

"Hmph!" Miu says as she jumps up from the bed. "Luckily for you, I have just the big, beautiful brain to do it!"

"And I love you for it."

Miu blushes furiously, managing to mutter out, "I-I love y-you, too," before scampering off to get the move set up.

A couple hours later the movie ends. Kaede wants to get up and turn it off, but she has a rather asleep Miu on her currently. She can't help but smile as she gazes down at her girlfriend nestled into her chest. Her hair still smells like shampoo and she's snoring lightly.

Kaede checks her phone. A whole slew of message notifications fills the homescreen. Most are from the group chat, but others are from individual classmates, some worried, others - namely Kokichi - making snide comments. She just rolls her eyes. They can think what they want, she knows the truth. That Miu's improved, that she tries her hardest every day. If they can't see that, well, fuck 'em.

Kaede plants a kiss on the top of Miu's head, causing her to stir."Hmm? Wassit?" Miu looks around for a moment before letting her head fall back down. Kaede can feel Miu's face morph into a sneer. "Maybe one day you'll have a less flat chest I can sleep on."

She's trying, okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Miu is all that is right with the world and no one should ever be mean to her unless it's in a consensual agreed upon scenario in which being mean will turn her on which is ultimately being nice to her in a roundabout way that she totally deserves because she is wonderful.
> 
> This ship just makes me happy.


End file.
